Following the Heart
by babygirl2278
Summary: Lois and Clark have twins. But they split up long ago. Will they get back together? And why did they split up in the first place. Just read the first chapter and if you like it read on and review, if you dont, dont read again. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

1st I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANY OF SMALLVILLE'S CARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN KRISTIN AND JONATHON (THE KIDS).

I want to know what you think about my writing because I'm becoming a published author this fall. So comment all you can! Thanks---Ana

"Mom, why aren't you and Dad married?" Kristin asked looking up at Lois as she needed the dough. Lois was startled by the question looking up at her daughter then back down at the bowl of cooking dough.

"Well it's rather difficult to explain Kris."

"Well I'm 15, I think if you told me I would understand. I mean, we live with him and Grandma and everything I just never seen you guys together like other Mom's and Dad's. You never hug, or kiss, or sleep together." At that last words Lois's head shot up and her face grew red.

"Well I mean you had to of once right otherwise I wouldn't be here. But what happened to you guys? Didn't you ever love one and other?"

"I care for your Dad very much Kris, but no I don't love him, not like you want us to." Lois said looking back down at the dough so her daughter couldn't read her eyes.

"I don't get it Mom, the way Dad looks at you when you don't look or not paying attention isn't just one of those 'come here baby, let me have you' looks. He almost looks sad. Then when he notices I'm looking at him he smiles and brings up a topic and it's the same with you. So will you just tell me what happened between the two of you that made you guys leave each other?"

"We were never together Kris."

"You mean my parents never dated or anything?"

"No we never did anything?"

"So I was a one night stand thing?"

Lois didn't say anything, what could she say. She couldn't lie to her daughter so what could she tell her to smooth things over. What Clark and she had was a beautiful night that she would never forget well mostly because she had two beautiful children out of it. But it was more. She did love Clark and had since the beginning.

"Enough with the question's Kris. Why don't you go out to the barn and tell Jon and your Dad dinner is almost ready. Grandma should be home soon so we need to set the table."

"I'm not done Mom, I want to know what happened." And with that said Kristin left to go get her dad and brother.

"Dad, can I ask you a personal questions?" Jonathon said while throwing a hay bail up into the rafters without any troubles.

"You can ask me anything son." Clark said repeating what Jonathon just did.

"Why aren't you and Mom married and stuff?"

"What?"

"I said why aren't you and Mom married and stuff?"

"Well that's a complicated question Jon. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Dad, I'm 15 I think I'm old enough to know why my parents live together but aren't together. I mean you and Mom don't even sleep together."

"Okay I think this discussion is over…"

"DADDY! JON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kristin's voice came from outside the barn.

"In here honey." Clark said back. Kristin walked in and smiled at her father and brother. Then jumped up to the rafters to catch a bail of hay.

"Mom said it was time for you guys to come in and get cleaned up. Supper is almost ready and Grandma should be home soon. Oh Dad its your turn to set the table."

"Alright tell your mother we will be in, in a second. We have to finish putting these bails up."

"Alright Daddy" and then she was off.

"Hey Dad who ever gets the most up the fastest has to do dishes."

"Deal."

Clark was setting the table as Lois was pulling the Lasagna out of the stove. The silence hadn't left the room since both entered. Kristin and Jon were sitting at the top of the stairs watching their parents looking at the other with sad eyes.

"I don't know what the problem is with them." Jon whispered to his sister.

"I was asking Mom earlier why she and Dad weren't married or together even though we lived in the same house."

"I was asking Dad the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"Pretty much that he didn't want to talk about it and leave it at that."

"I got a little further with Mom but I got pretty much the same response."

"What did she say?"

"She and Dad were never together, it was pretty much a one night stand."

"You mean we come from a one night stand?"

"Looks like it."

"I just don't get it. Why do they look at each other like they do if they don't love each other? I mean, you would think that one if they didn't love each other we wouldn't be living with Dad and Grandma, we would be with Mom somewhere. And two why are they always sad when they look at each other? Something had to of happened to make them end up this way."

"I know Jon; I mean their perfect for each other. Sure they fight but they always make up. I just wish they could be happy."

"Maybe we have to make them be happy."

"How do we do that Jon?"

"We trick them. Think about it Kris? Whatever happened in the past doesn't change the way they feel now. So if we can make them forget about it and remember what made them want to be with each other in the first place, we might be able to make them see their differences and fall in love all over again."

"That is a good idea Jon."

The silence between them was deafening and it was driving Lois nuts. She had to end it.

"I have an announcement to give during dinner." She said hesitantly.

"Is it a good announcement?"

"I think it's good. I know its going to change our lives."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You might not like the news either."

"What is it?"

"I would rather say it when everyone is here."

"Okay" Clark said and then the silence came back. Lois sighed sadly, she missed the days when they were teenagers and able to joke and play with each other without anxiety. Now the fear of making the other angry or saying the wrong thing hung over their heads like a never ending storm. Lois carried the lasagna over to the table and set it down. Mrs. Kent walked down the stair with the children and Lois and Clark sat across the table not looking at each other. Everyone started eating while Martha and the children talked about their days.

"You said you had an announcement for us Lois. Are you going to share it?" Clark asked suddenly, startling Lois from picking at her plate.

"Oh, yes, um I don't know how to put this exactly."

"Just spill it Mom, that's what you always tell us to do." Jon said. Lois smiled at her son and nodded.

"Alright, I got a new job." Everyone started to congratulate her, everyone except Clark who kept quiet until everyone else was done.

"Where?" he asked, making her look at him then look back at her plate.

"Lois where is this new job at?" He asked again. She looked up and gave everyone a fake smile.

"Metropolis. I would be a lead investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. I can start in one week. They already set us up with an apartment and I wouldn't be working the long hours I do now, I would be home around the time the kids get home. Plus the schools are great."

"Wait a minute, your saying that we're going with you? We are going to live in Metropolis?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I already have it arranged." She smiled when the kids started cheering and talking about new people and stores and a big new house. When she turned her head back to Clark her smile faded as she saw the hardness of his face.

"May I speak with you upstairs please?" He said dangerously quite making the children stop their chattering. They looked at their parents then back to their Grandmother who continued to smile as they watched their parents walk up the stairs.

"It's just a shock that's all. They will figure this out?" Martha said to Kristin and Jonathon.

"Dad didn't look to happy Gran, he looked pretty pissed off."

"Well you'll be leaving, but he needs to understand this is a great opportunity for your mother and the both of you. Plus you will be coming back to visit every weekend." Martha said smiling as she began to hear the yelling coming from up stairs.

"So you wanted to spring this little announcement on me at the dinner table? Didn't you think I had a right to know before hand?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Big surprise, you're taking my children away from me and you call that a surprise."

"I thought you would be happy for me Clark. You of all people. You know how much this job meant to me."

"Yeah to you, now you are picking up my kids and moving them 3 hours away."

"They're just as much my kids as they are yours, if not more so. I'm their mother I'm not leaving them behind."

"I'm their father and you expect me to let you take them. I love my children you have no right to take them from me."

"Clark they will be coming back every weekend and most holidays. We will trade off Christmas and Thanksgiving and summer break they can be with you too."

"You don't understand. Those are my children I want them here with me."

"WELL YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT CLARK! I'm not leaving them behind. Either we can agree on the terms or we can go to court. Either way they will be living with me."

"What did I do to you, to ever make you hate me this much? First you leave me with the kids when they are babies now you're leaving again. What did I do to deserve this. You took them away once now you want to do it again."

"YOU didn't want me. That's what you did Clark. I wasn't the one that left us behind it was you."

"You always say that but you never tell me how. I want to know. I want to know now!"

"You already know you're just too blind to realize it." And with that said Lois stormed out of the bedroom downstairs and back to the table leaving Clark to fume.

Four days later Lois, Kristin, and Jonathon were all packed up and ready to head off to Metropolis to get settled into their new house. The kids were sad and excited and Lois has stayed up the night before silently crying herself to sleep. Martha was out helping them pack and Clark was still in the barn not wanting to say good-bye.

"You know how he is with good-byes dear. He doesn't like them; it's like a end to him, not a beginning." Martha said putting her hand on Lois' shoulder.

"I know but he should at least be out here for the kids. He is their father."

"I know. I'll tell them to go in to see him. You might want to say good-bye to."

"Yeah I will once their done. I don't want him in a even worse mood while he says his good-byes."

"Reasonable." Martha went off to find the kids. Once she did they ran off to the barn tears in their eyes.

"DADDY!" Kristin yelled into the barn smiling sadly at Clark when he appeared trying to be brave for his sake. But instead both children ran and hugged their father. Tears started to fill his eyes as he looked down at their heads his hands running down Kristin's Black waves and Jonathon's brown curls.

"Now listen to me. We're going to see each other every weekend starting Friday after school. This is a big break for your mom so you have to be happy for her."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy." Kristin said rubbing her cheek into his work shirt.

"I'm going to miss you to beautiful. Jon you're the man of the house now. I want you to take care of your mother and sister alright. It's a big city and there are a lot of creeps out there."

"Yes, sir." Jonathon said hugging his dad tighter. Lois watched and she began to cry again. She knew Clark was trying to be strong for their children's sake and god bless him for it because she didn't know if she could. Clark looked up and saw Lois standing in the barn door.

"Alright guys its time to go. Give me a hug and kiss and don't forget to call me when you get there so I know you arrived safe." They twins nodded and hugged and kissed their dad then left to say good-bye to their Grandmother. Lois stayed and walked to Clark smiling a little as she did.

"I'm going to miss you Smallville." She whispered and watched his look change from sad and hard to stunned. She hadn't called him Smallville since she left the first time. She leaned up kissed his lips and then gave him a quick hug than ran out of the barn before he could say anything to stop her or make her cry. After all the good-byes were said and the car loaded up they drove off towards the city.

Clark stood in the barn window watching until he couldn't see them anymore and finally let himself give over to the sadness that swept him. His children were gone and the love of his life with them. Now the house was going to be quiet and empty again. He waited until after his mother went to sleep to go into the house and up to his old room. He laid in the bed and breathed in the smell of Lois then exhausted went to sleep dreaming of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Date from the Past

It had been a week with the kids and Lois gone and Clark had been moping more than ever. He couldn't wait for the children to call. He would sit by the phone waiting for them, then smiling when he heard their voices. He wanting to talk to Lois too, to she how the job was going, to tell her he missed her, loved her, and wanted back home, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. When he heard the phone ring he pounced on it faster than lighting.

"Hello?"

"HEY DAD!" Both Kristin and Jonathon said over the phone.

"Hey guys how are you doing?"

"Were doing great dad, school's awesome, there are soooooo many hot guys. And the malls are crazy big." Kristin said laughing knowing the look on her fathers face would be priceless.

"Daddy, remember I'm 15. Mom said I'm allowed to date."

"Yeah, well, I said you aren't until you're married."

"Daddy…how am I supposed to marry if I don't date?"

"That's the point Kris." Jonathon said rolling his eyes at his sister. Clark smiled wishing he could see them.

"So are you going to be there to pick us up tomorrow?" Jonathon asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. How is your mother doing?"

"She's good. She loves her new job. She should be home soon too. OH, hey Dad do you remember someone by the name of Arthur Curry? I guess he was a friend of your's and Mom's when you were teenagers."

"A.C. Arthur Curry?"

"Yeah, do you remember him?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he's living here in Metropolis and when he found out that Mom moved here he looked her up. Mom was really excited to see him. We got to meet him for a little bit. He's supposed to come over tonight and have dinner."

"Oh really."

"Mom's finally not cooking…she's ordering take out, she doesn't want to kill him on the first date. He's pretty cool Dad." Jonathon said in a menacing voice.

"Not to mention hot." Kristin said smiling at her brother.

"About tomorrow how about I pick you guys up from the house when your mom's there, that way I can talk to her."

"That's fine with us."

"Alright, well I'm sure you both have some homework you need to get done so I'll see you two tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Dad, Bye."

"Bye"

"Do you think we got him jealous?" Jonathon asked his sister and she smiled a devilish grin.

"I thing that mission was completed. Did you hear his voice? Oh my gosh! Especially when he was like 'Oh Really'." Kristin said imitating her father's voice. Lois walked in then and smiled at them.

"What are the two of you up too?"

"Nothing, we just got off the phone with Dad. He's going to pick us up here tomorrow. He want's to talk to you."

"You didn't tell him about A.C. did you?"

The twins looked at each other then back to their mother. Lois put her hands on her hips and looked at them with stern eyes.

"Did you tell your father?"

"Maybe we let a little slip?" Kristin said looking at the floor.

"How much is a little?"

"Pretty much all of it." Jonathon said smiling at her and looking completely like his father.

"You guys, I told you not to. Your Dad didn't like him when we were kids. I don't think that's changed in 16 years."

"Why doesn't he like him?"

"I don't know, I don't know the reason behind half the stuff your father does. It's just the way he works guys. Now I'm going to hear how I'm trying to replace him in your lives and all the jazz."

"Are you trying to replace Dad?" Kristin asked quietly. Lois looked back down at her children and noticed the change in their eyes. The happiness went to sadness all in a second. Leaning down she put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled at them.

"I couldn't replace your father. He's one in a million and he loves you both more than you will ever know. But I think in my case it's time to move on from him and begin a new life. I'm not saying I'm marrying A.C. but I would like a chance to know if I could be happy with someone else."

"So you're saying you were happy with Dad once?" Jonathon asked. Lois looked at him then back down to the floor. She couldn't keep it a secret that much longer.

"I was very happy with your father. Once. But that was a long time ago. So let's not think about it and get some dinner. What are you guys thinking? How about some Italian hmmm?"

"Sounds fine with us." They said then went to the study. Lois sighed and picked up the phone almost dialing Clark.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking of him." Closing her eyes she set the phone back down and breathed. Then picked the phone back up and dialed the Italian restaurant.

"What's the matter Clark?" Martha asked watching her son pick at his dinner.

"Huh?"

"I asked what the matter is. Clark you have barely touched your dinner."

"Oh nothing really I'm okay."

"Clark I'm your mother I know when something is bothering you. Would you please tell me?"

"It's just that I miss them Mom. It's so quiet around here without them and I don't like it."

"I know darling, but you have to believe it's for their own benefit. All three of them." Martha smiled as Clark looked up from his dinner plate.

"A mother knows Clark. I know you still love Lois, she loves you too, the problem is your both to stubborn to realize it and get passed your differences."

"I think your wrong on this one Mom. I love her, I need her. But she doesn't need or love me."

"You don't see the way she looks at you Clark. You want until you open your eyes." Finishing with her plate she picked it up and went to the kitchen stopping beside Clark and patting his shoulder. Clark looked up and smiled but it never really touched his eyes.

"So A.C. what have you really been up to these last 16 years?"

"Oh nothing, working as a marine biologist mostly trying to save the oceans."

"Why didn't you and our Dad get along?" Jonathon asked and Lois's gave him a stern look.

"Jon, that isn't polite."

"No it's okay. Lets just say when it came to your mother we didn't see eye to eye."

Jonathon nodded and looked back at his plate and Lois smiled back at A.C.

"So why did you leave Smallville so soon after meeting Mom?" Kristin piped in making Lois smile at her daughter but also give a glare warning her to shut up.

"Well I had some things to do that I couldn't do in Smallville. And it's a good thing I did otherwise the two of you wouldn't be around."

"Hahaha, don't you just love kids." Lois said smiling at A.C. who returned her smile. "Why don't you guys clear your plates and call your father hmmm?"

"But…"

"Now please. Thank you." And they did what she said grumbling all the way. A.C. laughed at them.

"They are great kids."

"Yeah they are." Lois said love brightening her eyes.

"You still love him don't you?"

"What?"

"You still love Clark."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can see it, and feel it. You know you're not going to be able to escape it with just seeing me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to quit lying to yourself Lois the sooner you do the happier you will be." A.C. smiled and laid a hand over hers.

"I'm just a little sad that I couldn't be the one you were meant for."

"A.C. I don't…"

"Listen to your heart Lois, you will realize what it's been telling you all along. But I have to go, work bright and early tomorrow, and tell the kids I said bye and I hope to see them again." With that said he left leaving a stunned Lois sitting at the dining room table.

"Where did A.C. go Mom? Kristin asked from the kitchen door. Shaking her head and looking up she saw her daughter. Was she really that easy to read?

"Ummm, he had to go. He has a early start tomorrow."

"Is something the problem Mom?"

"What? No, nothing just a little tired that's all. Did you guys get your home work done?"

"Yeah, Dad made us get it done." Kristin said looking at her mother; she could see the sadness back in her eyes and it hurt her more than ever.

"That's good…well I'm going to go to bed." Lois got up and walked over to Kristin kissing her forehead then turning to walk away.

"Mom" Kristin said making Lois stop and turn around, unshed tears in her eyes. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it as a family." Lois nodded smiling a little then turning back to go to her room. Jonathon came out a second later and watched his mom's retreat.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Thanks for reading don't forget to Comment please…


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Clark was at the house the same time the kids got their. When seeing their father Kristin and Jonathon yelled with joy and hugged him. Clark picked them both up and swung them around laughing as he did so. He didn't realize how much he actually missed them.

"Come on Dad we want to show you the house." Kristin said grabbing her fathers hand and pulling him into the apartment building. The kids showed him everything trying to make the time pass by quicker before their mother got home and it did help the wait.

"KIDS! I'M HOME!" Lois yelled throwing her keys onto a table. Clark walked out and smiled at her, startling her.

"Oh hey Clark, ummm where are the kids?"

"They were just showing me around the building. You have a nice place here Lois."

"Thanks, ummm are you hungry, or thirsty? I have pop, beer, milk, water, juice…"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay" Then the silence that so casually enveloped them was back. Lois looked around the kitchen for something to do while Clark just watched her. He hated that their easy friendship had come to this.

"Lois, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, the kids were telling me you did."

"So, what I really wanted to talk about was…"

"Clark, I don't want what happened between us before effect our friendship now. I think it's important to the kids that we are nice to each other." Clark just looked at her stunned by her words.

"I mean I know we're never going to be together like that again, but why can't we still be friendly like we used to be."

"I see." Clark said his whole plan of begging her to marry him gone.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't like seeing the kid's always worried about their parent's lives either. So friends?" He asked holding out his hand. Lois looked at it and smiled grabbing it.

"Friends. I'll go tell them to get ready so you can get out of here. I'm sure you want to get back to the farm."

"Yeah." Clark turned and watched Lois go wrangle the kids together. "I want to be more than just friends, Lois, I need more."

On the way home the kids told Clark about school, and the life of living in a big city. Clark smiled when it was the right time and laughed at their stories. But his mind was mostly on what Lois had said. 'Friends' she wanted to be just friends.

"Dad…DAAAAAD. Hey earth to Dad what are ya thinking about?" Jonathon asked tapping Clark's shoulder.

"What? Oh nothing really just digesting everything you guys were saying that's all."

"Uh huh" Kristin said looking at her brother. "Daddy, something's wrong. What did you and Mom talk about? Have another fight?"

"No, we were actually civil. We decided that all this bickering wasn't good for you two to grow up on so were going to work on being friends again."

"That's not what you want is it Daddy?" Kristin asked looking into the rearview mirror at her fathers eyes.

"Of course it's what I want. I want you two to grow up as normal as possible and if you have two parents at their throat all the time I highly doubt growing up normal is possible."

"You love Mom." Jonathon said plainly.

"Of course I love your mother, how couldn't I. She's your mother. Doesn't mean that anything is going to come from it."

"It could."

"Doubtful, she basically told me she didn't have any feeling other than friendship towards me."

"You didn't actually believe her did you?" Kristin asked pulling herself closer to the front of the car.

"Get you buckle on Kris. I don't need to get in a accident and have you killed." Kristin looked at her father and lifted a eyebrow.

"Dad the only thing that can kill us is what can kill you. Kryptonite."

"We don't know that. You're half human so you both might have more weaknesses than I do."

"Doubtful, but I will play along." Kristin said buckling herself in.

"Dad, does Mom know about these little powers we have?"Jonathon asked making Clark look at him.

"No you didn't tell her did you?"

"No Dad you told us not to. But I was wondering something. What if Mom was to fall in love with someone else? Someone that could do more things than you."

"I would be happy for her."

"No you wouldn't Daddy, don't lie."

"Okay I would rip him apart, happy now?"

"A little." Kristin said laughing. Then Jonathon started talking again.

"What if she were to fall in love with a super hero?"

"What?"

"Okay just listen before you shoot it down. What if you were to use your powers in Metropolis to help people? One Mom would have to get to know you because she is an investigative reporter, two it's always been said that woman like big tough guys, and three didn't Mom once say she wanted to find someone that wanted to save the world and not destroy it?"

"Jonathon that is a bad idea. She would recognize me in a second."

"No I don't think so. Not if you have your glasses off. You've been wearing those things so long you have a permanent indent on your nose…"

"Watch it smarty."

"I'm just saying, if you change your appearance just a little you would look different."

"That is a great idea Jon except one little problem. Dad is fast but to save Metropolis from all the evil doers he would need to get their even faster plus his hearing isn't that super sonic."

"Easy, move to Metropolis."

"What about the farm? Did you think about that son?"

"Grandma lives there she can hire out help, plus you know your place is with us and Mom."

"You guys your mom and I…."

"Are over we heard it a million times. But if you were really over why don't the both of you ever move on? I don't think I've seen either of you with actual boyfriends or girlfriends ever. So admit it you love each other and that's all that is happening."

"Well if she fall's in love with the super hero me what do you think she is going to do when she finds out it's the real me."

"Probably get pissed off at first, I mean she's Mom. But I know her she will come to realize you are everything she wanted from the beginning." Clark looked out at the road. His kid's did have a valid point.

"Plus Daddy, you would be closer to us and we could see each other everyday instead of every weekend." Clark watched his daughter smile at him. She was right. He could get a job there and work and see his family all the time. He could also stop all the crime and hurt going on just as he was meant to do. And if he could win Lois back shouldn't he give it a shot?

"Alright you guys, let's give it a shot. But your mother isn't to know anything about this. We're going to have to tell Grandma so she understands the plan."

"Dad, Grandma knows about us right?"

"Jon I started using my powers younger than you two did. So yeah she knows."

"This is going to awesome." Kristin said smiling at her brother and dad.

"Now I don't want the two of you to get your hopes up. Your mother and I might not get back together."

"He then at least you tried. Plus it will be great just to have you near us again. We really have missed you."

"I've missed you too squirts."


	4. Chapter 4: The Job

Hey readers I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went down to North Carolina for 6 weeks and then I had really bad writers block. I hope you like this new chapter. Keep up with the reviews I love reading them.

Lois sat out on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket looking at the sky. The stars she always used to see in Smallville were gone, hid behind the bright lights of the city. She sighed and took a sip of the hot chocolate she held. She missed home. She missed the sky and the smells of the country. She missed being able to talk to Martha, and she missed Clark. She missed the fighting and the talking and the looks that happened once and a great while.

Across town in his new apartment Clark was sitting in his window seat staring at the same starless sky. Wondering what Lois was doing, who she was with, if she was happy. He hoped selfishly that she was sitting in her living room, alone, and devastated, but that would be too much to hope for. He sighed and stood up walking across the room to the kitchen. He was having a hankering for some hot chocolate. He smiled as he remembered the nights when Lois and he were teenagers and would sit out on the front porch of the farm and drink hot chocolate and watched the sky. Those times he remembered were the ones he felt closest to her. In the silence that was between was when it felt like all the barriers were down and there was nothing either of them couldn't do.

Clark looked over at the phone hanging on the wall, and his fingers itched to call her and tell her everything. He wanted to let all the secrets go and he wanted her to love him for everything he was and was going to be. Before he could talk himself out of it he was picking up the phone and dialing the number.

The phone ringing startled Lois out of her thoughts and she got up to answer it. Who would be calling at 11 at night?

"Hello?"

"Hey Lois, I'm sorry I called so late."

"Oh hey Bruce, Its fine I wasn't able to sleep anyways."

"Well I know this sounds blunt but I'm happy for it." Lois smiled then chuckled. Bruce Wayne had been one of her dearest friends from when she lived in Gotham with her father. Now that she lived in Metrapolis she was closer and could see him more often.

"Well I'll have to say I'm happy for it too. So what can I do for you Bruce."

"Well I'm going to be in Metrapolis tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go out and have some dinner with me."

"Oh…well…I would love to Bruce but…"

"Don't tell me previous arrangement."

"Kind of, tomorrow night is pizza night with the kids. I couldn't just leave them hanging like that."

"Well by all means bring them with you. Actually why don't we have pizza at my house there."

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"Your not imposing Lois, I am inviting. Plus they should have fun. So what do you say? You aren't going to break my heart here are ya?"

"Batman isn't going to be on call his he?"

"Not tomorrow I have a day off."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'll send a car around 6pm."

"It's a date."

"Well I'll say good night to you then Lois, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Same to you Bruce."

Clark hung the phone back up when he heard the busy sound come on. Clark sighed and moved back over to the stove where the chocolate was melting down. He had almost told her everything and part of him was happy that the phone line was busy. But the other part was ripping him apart because he knew if he kept his secret much longer he would lose her for good.

"And I will probably like the bastard too." Clark said out loud. Then he laughed at himself. "Look at me I'm jealous of a man that doesn't exist yet." Rubbing his hands over his face he groaned.

"What are you doing Clark. What are you doing to yourself? You're getting yourself pissed off at some guy that doesn't exist. The kids would have told you. And why am I talking to myself in the third person." Clark poured the hot chocolate in the mug he had gotten down and shook his head. He had to get those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't going to help getting Lois back. He had to concentrate on what he needed to do. That was becoming a family with Lois again. He walked back over to the window seat and looked back out the window hoping Lois was thinking of him just as he was of her.

The next day Lois sat at her desk and pondered on a story. Well actually she was thinking about Clark and Bruce and the kids and everything else in the sky. She hadn't gotten much work done with the staring off into space going on in her head. People just walked by and smiled or shook their heads. It had been happening a lot with Lois now a days.

"LOIS GET YOUR BUTT INTO MY OFFICE!" Came Perry Whites voice over the intercom startling her out of her thoughts. Lois sighed and got up from her seat and made her way to Perry's office. When she entered she saw a man standing by Perry facing away from her. She smiled to herself and thought 'New meat, very toned and tall new meat with all that black glorious hair'.

"Ahh there you are Lois. I want you to meet your new partner. Lois Lane meet Clark Kent." And Lois's eyes almost fell out of her head. Her mouth opened and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

"LOIS!" Clark yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the floor. He didn't make it time. A grunt came from her mouth when she fell and she opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Clark's face in front of her. She looked over his shoulder at Perry then back at Clark.

"Are you okay Lois?" Clark asked the voice of concern. Lois stood up with the help of Clark and she rubbed the back of her head. She looked at Perry and narrowed her eyes.

"This is some kind of joke right boss. I'm on candid camera or Oprah. When exes work with you."

"I take you know each other then." Perry said with a smile at Lois and Clark.

"Yeah, you could say that." Clark said, looking back over to Lois who growled at him.

"Look boss I don't need a partner especially when it comes to Clark Kent over here. I'm better when I work by myself anyways."  
"Look Lois. I'm the boss and the privilege of being boss means you get to tell people what to do even though they might not like and they do it anyways. So you and Clark are partners. Everyone else has a partner now so do you."

"But…"

"Ahhh what did the boss say. Why don't you show Clark around and give him a desk."

"Why don't I."

"Good girl. Now get along." Lois walked out and Clark followed close after her.

"Lois I hope your not angry with me. You know coming to work here. It was the only job opening in journalism that I could get." He lied. She didn't say anything.

"This is a real nice place. I think I'll like working here. I hope we can get along well enough to be partners." Lois whipped around for that and sneered at him.

"Listen Clark. We aren't partners."

"But Perry said…"

"What Perry says and what I do are two different things. Here's your desk."

"Lois what happened to us trying to be friends?"

"That was before when you lived 3 hours away and I didn't have to see you everyday."

"Geez that's harsh Lois."

"It's a harsh world, Clark. Maybe the faster you learn that the better off you will be." With that said Lois walked off to her own desk.

Clark waited for Lois after work down by the entrance. He hoped he could reason with her and maybe have dinner with the kids and her. The chances of her actually saying yes were nil but he figured he had a better chance if he asked. When he spotted her he went after her.

"Hey Lois." He said and she looked over her shoulder then shook her head and moved faster.

"Lois wait a minute." She kept on walking and finally Clark got angry. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I don't think you heard me when I said wait a minute."

"What do you want Clark."

"I want a minute to talk too you without you jumping down my throat for every thing I say. God I try to be nice and I try to be civil but all you do is bitch, bitch, bitch. You make it hard for me to try even."

"Okay then tell me what you want to tell me so I can get home. I have a date I need to get ready for and the kids are coming with so I don't have that much time."

"Well I wanted to ask you if…wait what did you say?"

"I said I have a date. You have a problem with that?"

"No, no I don't. I was just going to ask ummm…when we could ahhhhh….start working together on a story?"

"Didn't I hear what I said at work?"

"Yes, didn't you hear Perry. I wonder what he would say if he found out about your little chat with me earlier. What was it you said? 'What Perry says and I do are 2 different things,' I think that's what you said."

"You're good at blackmail when you want to be Clark. I'm impressed." She tapped her foot on the sidewalk measuring him up. Then she sighed her shoulders slumped.

"Fine. You find a good story, and I will partner up with you on it."

"You serious?"

"Yes, why would I lie about it. Now can I go? I have to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow, Lois."

"See you tomorrow Clark."

Then Lois walked away down the road to her apartment and Clark just stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he went off in the other direction pondering what he had just heard. Date, she had a date. Maybe it was to late for them….

Thanks for ready this chapter PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. I will get to the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
